


Fanboy

by laleia



Category: Undercovers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-01
Updated: 2010-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laleia/pseuds/laleia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’m not lying, it truly <em>is</em> an honor to work with Steven Bloom.  It's just ... well ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanboy

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this after the first few episodes came out, so it's not _really_ canon-compliant, I don't think.

I’m not lying, it truly _is_ an honor to work with Steven Bloom. It’s always kind of exciting when you work with someone whose missions you’ve studied as model missions in training, who you’ve been told: _This is who you should emulate._

And working with the man is a real treat. To see his mind tick, to see why he makes his decisions, and how. To see him sift through the possible solutions and then choose the _best_ one in a _split_ second on _instinct_ – it’s an educational experience I wouldn’t pass up for a lifetime.

But to be honest, while it’s an honor and a treat working with Steven Bloom, the one I would love nothing better to do than to fanboy is Samantha Gilliam. I mean, the woman’s track record is _beyond_ legendary. Steven Bloom may be well-known for his maverick decisions and his ability to turn some of the most desperate situations around at the last minute with action-hero-level stuff, Samantha Gilliam left the Agency having maintained a near-perfect track record. Her success rate is insanely high.

People (mostly jealous people who have nothing better to do with their times) whisper that it’s why she left – she became too neurotic about that perfect record, and she wanted to leave without spoiling it with failure. But they’re just being petty. Because Samantha Gilliam would _never_ have spoiled her near-perfect record. She’s just too amazing.

(I may have written one or two papers on her. What can I say? Legends in the CIA can be a dime a dozen, but spies like Samantha Gilliam become the stuff that myths are made of.)

It’s just too bad her husband’s security clearance isn’t high enough for me to _properly_ fanboy her.


End file.
